


The Worst Day of the Year

by C_Storm



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm
Summary: Anniversaries for joyous occasions are wonderful things, but even the worst events have anniversaries. Sometimes those anniversaries make it hard to get up that day.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. I make no money from this, but I needed to work through some emotions.

Inuyasha was walking through the field heading for his next class. It could have sucked that it was all the way across campus, but it was May so the weather was decent. Plus, this was the best trip of the day because he would get to see and smell her. Kagome Higurashi. They had only spoken a few times, but her best friend and his were both in love with each other and couldn’t figure it out so they were both invited to the same parties. He looked forward to this trek three times a week. This was his only chance to see her regularly.

As he was approaching her, something felt off. Her usual bright smile seemed weaker and almost forced. Then he caught her scent. It was normally light, airy, and fresh. Today it seemed marred by sadness, and he could smell tears on her. Not fresh as if she had just been crying, but she had definitely been crying today. Everything in him ground to a halt. Why had she been crying?

She looked up to see him and flashed her now extremely fake smile and he felt a growl bubble up in his throat. Who the FUCK had hurt her? He would rip them to SHREDS!

He came to a stop when she had almost reached him and she took a few more steps than stopped staring at him quizzically. So close, but perfectly out of reach, and it killed him that he couldn’t touch her.

“Inuyasha, are you okay? You’re kinda growling…” She glanced around and he wasn’t sure what she was looking for.

Once her words registered, and he saw the uneasiness on her face, he stopped his growling and stepped towards her. She didn’t back away, and that gave him more hope than he realized he needed. At his approach, her scent changed just a tad. Some of the sadness was replaced by confusion, and he could smell a slight spice of arousal. He felt his cock throb in response and it was killing him. But first he needed to make sure she was all right. That sadness was still overpowering her normal scent.

“I’m fine.” He heard the words and was irritated at himself for sounding so gruff and angry, but she didn’t seem perturbed by his typical aggression. Then he took a deep breath and barely loud enough for her to hear, “Are you okay? You’re not as happy as you usually are.”

Her eyes went wide, and she took in a quick gasp. He could see tears pooling at her lower lids, and now he knew he had fucked up. She was still too vulnerable from whatever had hurt her. If it was someone at this school, they wouldn’t live through the night, that he was sure of. Her head dropped a bit, and he instinctively used his knuckles to pull it back up so she was staring at him again. He could stare into those chocolate eyes forever. Now her nose was a cute little pink, and it was killing him that she was hurting so much.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Her voice sounded watery and weak. He could hear the sobs she was trying so hard to hold back. This small slip of a woman was going to break him, right here, right now.

“Kagome, can you skip your next class?” Her eyes somehow went even wider, but she thought for a second, then nodded in lieu of answering. He wrapped his arm around her and started pulling her with him. He knew a nice quiet place where they could talk, and she’d be safe.

She wasn’t sobbing yet, but he could tell it was taking all of her energy not to. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to one of his classmates and friends asking them to take good notes so he could borrow them. Something important came up, and got a yes, then suggested she do the same. She pulled her phone out and got an ‘of course’ which didn’t surprise him because who wouldn’t be kind to this amazing woman.

They arrived at a little fountain in a nearby park, and it was mostly empty. It had a cute little bench tucked away near the shrubs, and it was rather private. He sat her down and waited patiently for her to start.

“How did you know I was sad?” Her voice was a whisper, but his ears caught it all the same.

“Keh, I just could, okay? Now did someone hurt you?”

She chuckled, but it wasn’t a cheerful sound. “I guess you could say that someone hurt me, but it wasn’t intentional. I’m fine. Really. This is just a bad day. Everyone has them y’know.”

Someone had hurt her, and she was going to give them a pass. Because she was too fucking nice for her own damn good!

“Kagome, who hurt you?!” His voice was back to being gruff and angry but she still didn’t seem bothered by it. 

“No one you can punish, Inuyasha. Trust me, they were punished enough.” He could smell the tears before he could see them, and he wrapped her in his arms with her head on his shoulder.

“Hey, I’ve got you. It’s okay. Go ahead, I’ve got you.”

She sobbed violently in his arms, her whole body shaking with the exertion. She had really been fighting today. It seemed like it was going to go on forever, but he would sit here as long as she needed him. Even with her crying, he never felt so complete as he did with her in his arms.

He gently rubbed her back in soothing circles as she sobbed into his shirt, and he had no idea how much time had passed before her sobs slowly quieted. She pulled away from him, and he instantly missed the contact, but she was looking more ashamed of herself than he wanted her to. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it over. She gave him a small grateful smile and took a sip. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of clean tissues. She used one to wipe her face and then her nose, then another to try to dry his shoulder, which he knew there were tears and snot, but that wasn’t important. She was important.

“Keh, it’s washable. Don’t worry about it. Now, do you wanna talk about it?”

Her eyes went down, and she stared at her hands in her lap for a minute, then gave the smallest nod. “But it’s not what you think…” She took a deep breath and another small swig of the water. This must be hard. The pain must have been deep for her to take this long to gather her thoughts. He waited patiently, trying to figure out how to help her first and punish the bastard second.

“I hate this day. It hurts. I don’t want this day to exist, but it still does. It seems like a lifetime ago, but it still hurts as if it were yesterday.” Her eyes lifted and met his, “I miss my dad. It’s been sixteen years. I know it seems foolish that after sixteen years I can still let it hurt me, but I miss him. There was so much he was supposed to see. I wanted him to see me become the person I am today.” At the word today her voice faded, and tears were springing anew. She grabbed another tissue from the pile and cried into it.

He scooped her up from the other side of the bench and set her on his lap where he could wrap his arms around her. She gasped at the movement but made no attempt to pull away. Her face was on his other shoulder from this angle, and he held her tight to him. She always seemed so happy. How did she go through this without ever showing how much she was hurting? He would make sure she wouldn’t have to go through it alone again. It was the least he could do. He never wanted this deep sadness to mar her light and happy scent from him again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. 

Her class had just ended, and she was heading across campus to another building. Her class didn’t start for almost an hour, but it was just better to be there early. This was normally her favorite walk. She had a crush on a certain guy who always passed her here. She knew he was way out of her league, but it still usually felt good to see him. Today was not a typical day though. She was doing a marvelous job at not thinking about that. Her mind was in much darker territory today.

She plastered on a fake smile so people wouldn’t notice how much she hated this day. It really was pathetic how a date on the calendar could make or break her once a year. But this was the worst day of the year. Every year. She walked in a sort of daze, barely paying attention too much except to make sure she was walking in the right direction. Then she saw him. She looked straight at him and gave him her best smile. Normally, she would appreciate seeing him, but not today. Today she just needed her classes to be over. She needed to sit on her bed alone and cry all night and eat ice cream.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha had other plans. He came to a complete stop about 6 feet ahead of her. She took a few steps and when she realized he was waiting for her; she stopped too. SHe was staring at him, waiting to see if he would say anything. Then he started growling. It was soft, but almost sounded visceral. He was staring at her, and he was growling.

“Inuyasha, are you ok? You’re kinda growling…” She couldn’t but glance around hoping to see that there was someone else that had irritated him, and not that he was growling at her. Today was bad enough, but having the guy you’ve been crushing on for over a year growling like he hates you was enough to finish breaking her heart. She looked back at him, terrified of what he would say, but the noise stopped and he stepped closer. Gods, he looked like a predator stalking its prey and even with everything going on a part of her couldn’t help but think how sexy he was. 

His voice was deep and gruff. It almost sounded angry, but she didn’t feel like he was angry at her. “I’m fine.” Then he let out a long sigh and his voice came out so low, almost as if he was embarrassed about what he was about to say. “Are you okay? You’re not as happy as you usually are.”

She gasped instinctively and felt her eyes go wide. She had kept this a secret from everyone! Even her roommate. How was he able to see through her so easily? She could feel the tears pooling and she felt so weak and vulnerable she wanted to run away and hide. Since running from him was pointless, she couldn’t outrun him in a million years. She dropped her head to hide her tears as much as possible.

He wouldn’t even give her that dignity though. She felt his knuckle land beneath her chin and pull her head back up so she was staring at him again. His eyes were a beautiful gold, and she knew them well, but today they seemed filled with a deep concern, and that was definitely new. He was worried about her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hell, even she didn’t believe it. It sounded like the biggest lie in her life, and she could feel her body trying to call her out on her lies with silent sobs. 

“Kagome, can you skip your next class?” She felt her eyes go wide again. Was he really asking her that? He had things to do. He had classes to get to. Why was he standing here? She had wanted to spend time with him for so long though, that even with her mind in shambles she felt herself nod. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in against his side and she felt safe. Like the rest of the world couldn’t see her anymore.

After they got a little further from the campus he pulled out his phone and sent a text. Then he suggested she see if there was a classmate who would let her copy the notes from the class they were skipping. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent off a text getting an ‘of course’ from her friend. All the while she remained under his arm, as if shielded from the world. It was a shame he couldn’t shield her from herself.

They came to a small little park, and he seemed to know exactly where to go. They soon arrived at a little fountain that had a bench hidden near the shrubs. He sat her down and sat next to her. His arm wasn’t around her, and she really missed the warmth from his body.

It took her some time to get her courage up to speak. This wasn’t something she enjoyed talking about. “How did you know I was sad?” She spoke quietly, trusting his enhanced hearing to pick up her words and not trusting her voice enough to speak above a whisper.

“Keh, I just could, okay? Now did someone hurt you?”

Had someone hurt her? That was one way to put it, and she couldn’t hold back the chuckle. Yeah, someone she loved more than anything hurt her. But it wasn’t on purpose. “I guess you could say that someone hurt me, but it wasn’t intentional. I’m fine. Really. This is just a bad day. Everyone has them y’know.” She sat thinking about the realization that someone had hurt her, and that was why she was so sad. Even if it was an accident, it had hurt her. But she couldn’t be mad at them. 

“Kagome, who hurt you?!” His voice was angry now and ripped her out of her thoughts. Why was he so angry? Angry on her behalf, no less. He did seem to be a fighter and maybe that was just how he handled his problems. She couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted thinking about how he seemed to want to help her deal with her problems.

“No one you can punish, Inuyasha. Trust me, they were punished enough.” As the realization came to a head, she felt tears coming back again. Before she could cover her face with her hands, his arms wrapped around her and her head was on his shoulder.

“Hey, I’ve got you. It’s okay. Go ahead, I’ve got you.”

She could remember the last man that held her as she cried, and she began sobbing violently. The man who held her before when she cried couldn’t do it anymore, and it killed her. The first man she ever loved. She would never see him in this lifetime again, and that was why this day was terrible. She had no idea how long she sobbed into his shoulder, but when her tears calmed down she was more embarrassed than she had ever been. She pulled away, and as much as she missed being in his arms, it wasn’t fair to use him like this. She took a deep breath and a bottle of water materialized in front of her. She took a grateful sip and studiously ignored the headache she could feel creeping up on her from crying. Then she pulled out a few tissues and used one to wipe her face and then used another to try to wipe his shirt from her crying on his shoulder.

“Keh, it’s washable. Don’t worry about it. Now, do you wanna talk about it?”

Her eyes dropped to her lap. She did, but why did he want to listen? She nodded slightly, then realized he was still trying to protect her, “But it’s not what you think…” She took a deep breath bracing herself for the pain she was preparing to unleash and took another sip of the water hoping to calm her nerves. 

“I hate this day. It hurts. I don’t want this day to exist, but it still does. It seems like a lifetime ago, but it still hurts as if it were yesterday.” Her voice sounded far away, yet the words echoed inside of her. “I miss my dad. It’s been sixteen years. I know it seems foolish that after sixteen years I can still let it hurt me, but I miss him. There was so much he was supposed to see. I wanted him to see me become the person I am today.” She lost her nerve to continue and heard her voice trail off. Fighting the tears that were sure to come, she reached for another tissue.

Then his arms grabbed her and lifted her onto his lap, with her head now on the other shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her back, holding her tightly to him. She felt herself melt into him as her tears returned. Hiding from the world in his embrace. She was safe from everything else but her heart. He would make sure of it.


End file.
